leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lileep (Pokémon)
|} Lileep (Japanese: リリーラ Lilyla) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation III. It is resurrected from a Root Fossil and evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Lileep is a somewhat plant-like Pokémon with eight dark-tipped, pink tentacles protruding from an opening on top of its head. Inside the pitch black opening are two glowing, yellow eyes. The remainder of its head is purple with yellow eyespots resembling targets. The head is connected to the body by means of a yellow stem. The body itself is purple and semi-spherical. Four stubby roots anchor this Pokémon firmly to the rocks of its home on the . In ancient times, it lived in warm seas. It waves its tentacles around to disguise itself as seaweed in order to attract prey, which is swallowed whole after being entangled. Lileep has been extinct for 100 million years, but specimens can be revived from Root Fossils. In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances A group of Lileep debuted in Where's Armaldo?, where they were among the Fossil Pokémon being looked after by Professor Proctor and Annie Proctor on Wales Island. Three Lileep appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as some of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. A Mirage Lileep appeared in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. A Lileep appeared in Wild in the Streets!, where it was seen along with several other Pokémon within the habitat created for the revived Fossil Pokémon. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Lileep was set free alongside an during 's stay in Fallarbor Town in Tanks, but No Tanks, Anorith & Lileep. Using the raw talent in battle that he inherited from Norman, he calmed them when he saw that nobody was looking. A Lileep appeared as a Pokémon in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. The Battle Factory rented a Lileep, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. The rented a Lileep, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. A Lileep belonging to an first appeared in PASM23. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ocean ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Endless Level 17, Endless Level 46, Forever Level 7, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Beach: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 507}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Adventure Camp Lileep|Japan|Japanese|15|July 21, 2012 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Lileep}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mega Drain|Grass|Special|40|100|15||'}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20|‡}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wring Out|Normal|Special|—|100|5}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=346 |name2=Cradily |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Lileep and its . ** Furthermore, Lileep and its evolution consist of the two types with most weaknesses, and , but they have only four weaknesses. * Lileep and its evolution are the only Grass-type Pokémon that belong in the . Origin It may be based on s (also known as sea lilies), marine animals related to s, which were once believed to be extinct. Name origin Lileep may be a combination of and peep (it seems to peep out from the darkness). The latter part of its name may also derive from deep (coming from the depths of the ocean floor) or sleep (as they have been sleeping as Fossils for over one hundred million years). Lilyla may be a play on lily and possibly lila (Spanish for , referring to its purple color). In other languages |es=Lileep|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Liliep|demeaning=From and possibly (a in the Pacific Ocean) |it=Lileep|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=릴링 Lilring|komeaning=From lily |zh_cmn=觸手百合 / 触手百合 Chùshǒubǎihé|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Tentacled lily" |hi=लिलीप Lileep|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Liliep es:Lileep fr:Lilia it:Lileep ja:リリーラ zh:触手百合